Just Another Love Story
by Fllay Alster
Summary: A tragic turn of events forces Jacob and Nessie apart. Will They ever find each other? Will Jacob ever give up looking? Read to find out!
1. The beginning

Nessie's POV

You know what is worse then being a cooped-up-half-vampire with no friends? Being a cooped-up-half-vampire who is grounded for something she hadn't done… yet.

My name is Nessie and as far as my parents are concerned I am quite the bad apple. I cannot help it if my mind runs rampant with thoughts of jogging out into the sunlight and… burying my sharp Halfling-teeth into the neck of some juicy 15 year old mortal meat. It just happens sometimes and it's not as if I'd actually do it… maybe.

I huff and flop down on my bed and glance over at myself in the mirror. My face looks gaunt again from another growth spurt and my bones are killing me. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever stop growing. I'll some day turn into a giant… maybe then I can look Jacob Black in the eyes when he talks to me. He is so tall.

I remember Jacob Black as being one of my first memories. I'm not going to play stupid pretend that I don't know what the deal is with Jacob. He's got a thing for me—not like that—not yet anyways. I'm too young for him to get all bothered by me. I roll off the bed and stand sideways and glance at myself in the mirror. I mean, look at me… Knobby knees—poking out of my torn jeans—flat crested and as far as curves do I haven't gotten any.

I have a severe crush on the boy and everyone knows it and they don't hesitate to make fun of me for it, either.

I turn my back on the mirror. I can't look at myself anymore. I wish that I was like a wolf. Grow up over night… turn into this beautiful person by day and majestic beast by night. This process of awkward growth spurts is not the most attractive way to develop.

I flop back down on the bed and look at the ceiling… Physically I guess I am maybe 13 or 14… whose counting? Sarcasm.

Back to why I am grounded… my dad was driving me home from visiting my grandpa Charlie and there were these guys on the beach… super hot guys. All I could think about was biking them… sorry if that is wrong but how am I supposed to control the thoughts that just pop into my head.

I hear a squeaking at my window and I glance up and grin when I realize that it is my so-called soul mate.

"Look what the cat dragged in," I mumble and don't move from my spot on the bed, laying on my back and staring at the ceiling.

"Your mom said you were grounded and not to see any visitors," he replied, letting himself in and sat down on the carpet with his legs crossed and looked up at me amused. "What did you do?" He loves my shenanigans.

I am about to regale him with my no so amusing story of being locked up by the chief of 'thought-police' Edward Cullen but I have a better idea.

"I killed a man," I roll over onto my stomach and watch Jacob's expression.

"Did you, now?" he said with an amused smile, "and what did he do to deserve such a quick and final sentence?"

"Why don't you come over here and I'll show you," I bite my lip and make my move to capture him with a kiss and like every time before, he quickly moves. This time his quick reflexes leave me on the floor as I fall off the bed. "Ouch!" I laugh and roll onto my back.

"Nessie this is starting to get old," he says irritated. Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'm too young—blah, blah.

"Oh come on… have a sense of humour! And stop being so prudish… you'd think you and my father would get along better—oh god, I regret that comparison," I laugh again and watch his stern expression. "Fine… why don't you just leave then."

"Finally, Nessie had a good idea," he said going to the window to climb out and I roll my eyes.

"You know… someday you're gonna want all of this," I reply, running a hand down my boney leg—yeah… that's not very sexy—"and I'm going to tell you to find a moon and go howl at it and then you'll be sorry," I raise my brow! Ha! That'll teach him.

"Oh no, I'm shaking in my boots," he says sarcasticly, leaning against the window frame… idiot doesn't wear shoes let alone boots… "Do you always do this to just irritate me or what?"

"Do what?"

"This whole coming onto me business… It's not very attractive for a girl like you," he said and I'm not sure exactly what he means by that but it hurts me for some unknown reason and I really want him gone now… a girl like what? I stand there, watching his face for a few seconds before turning around as though the opposite wall is interesting.

"Goodnight Jacob," I nod at him and watch his face through the reflection in the mirror. His eyes look a bit remorseful as though he can sense me hurt but cannot read _why_ I am hurt. But I don't even know.

"Goodnight," he says back and leaves out the window in a flash before my first tear can falls down my cheek.

I wander my bedroom a bit before I decide to call it an early night. I swallow my pain and pull on an oversized t-shirt and glance at myself again in the mirror wondering what he meant… a girl like what? A girl my age? A girl who looks like me? …A girl who is supposed to be this divine creation between my two fucking perfect Greek-statue parents.

I wasn't feeling anything special today as it is but now I feel like nothing at all. I toss the covers back, get underneath and reach over to flick off the light. I stare at the ceiling blankly for a little bit. I should really put some glow-in-the-dark stars up there since I do so much ceiling-staring these days. I cannot get Jacob's words out of my head… he probably didn't mean anything by it and I should just go to sleep.

I close my eyes tightly and try to drift off. I am startled by a warm hand on my arm and jump a bit to see Jacob kneeling by my bedside.

"Jacob, you scared me," I whisper and frown at him.

"Shhh," he hushes me.

"What?" I whisper and watch his face intently… I am confused. He pauses before taking a breath and leans down, pressing his warm lips against my dry, unprepared lips. What the? I close me eyes and don't move, I don't even kiss him back—I am too nervous to. What is this? I feel my cheeks heat up and when he pulls away I look up at him with a timid expression.

"Why'd you do that?" I don't move, I just hold the blankets tightly under my chin.

"Because I didn't want you to take me refusal as a rejection," he replied.

"Jacob Black do you own a dictionary?" I raise my brow. He chuckles once and shakes his head at my whit.

"Go to bed," he says and this time kisses my forehead before walking back over to my window and disappears into the forest. I grin like an idiot until I fall asleep.

(Please leave comments. This is a whole new story with whole new turn of events but the same old same characters! ;)


	2. The trip

Jacob's POV

Last night I gave Nessie her first kiss. I don't know exactly what I said that made her look so hurt but I figure that if I just avoid getting inside of the minds of girls I can save myself a lot of greif.

"Good morning, Romeo," Edward taunts me as I come in through the kitchen of the Cullen house. Their little Cabin in the woods caught fire last spring when a chunk of the forest burned down and they'd been staying there ever since.

I roll my eyes at his comment and try to ignore the looks from all the Cullens—accept Carlisle—hanging out in the kitchen, which is always strange since none of them eat.

Kill me.

"Gladly," Edward replies with a smirk and the entire family looks to him. "Oh—he thought 'kill me'," he explains and everyone nods and chuckles.

"Don't listen to him, I think what you did was sweet," Alice said and before I could realize it she had her skinny little monkey arms wrapped around my neck in an embrace as her legs left the floor. She hopped down before I could push the stinky little vampire off of me… great…. Now I need a shower.

"Am I the only one here that thinks that it was a tad inappropriate for him to be locking lips with our very young, very impressionable daughter," Bella asks with her arms crossed on her chest.

"It was an innocent peck, Bella. Hopefully it will make her stop her inappropriate behaviour in regards to trying to kiss _him_," Edward replied.

"Oh come on… all those times she was just playing around," Bella replied.

"Says you!" Edward and I reply at the same time.

"Can we just take a breather here for a second," Rose says out of the blue, "you do realize that she is not a kid anymore. She is turning into a young woman. As I see it that kiss was only the beginning. Not the end!"

Whatever. I roll my eyes at Rose and glance to Edward who seems bothered by whatever Rose is thinking.

"Alright Esme, we're going to France," Carlisle says as he walks into the Kitchen with the cordless phone and places it down on the charger.

"Oh lala, Très bien!" Esme smiles and kisses Carlisle on the cheek. "So the doctor agreed to trade places?"

"Qui," Carlisle replied.

"Good for you," Bella replied, "you need a break."

"Hey, listen, Bells," Esme said, "Carlisle and I were thinking that maybe Nessie could come along with us, It would only be for a couple of weeks and I think getting away would do her some good and help with her… distractions," Esme said.

I feel myself suddenly become cold. They're taking her away?

"Only for a little while," Edward replies.

"You knew about this?" Bella glances to Edward who looks a bit sheepish as though he is a child caught. "Boy, are you lucky I think it's a fantastic idea."

"I don't… does anyone else worry about what might happen without protection from all of us?" I say franticly.

"Carlisle and Esme are with and the Volturi already knows their place in our lives—no place—they know the consequences of crossing that line," Edward says and the Cullens all nod.

"Well aren't you forgetting something? Shouldn't you ask Nessie?" I reply with a grin as though I have trapped them. There is NO way that Nessie is just going to agree to up and leave and go miles and miles away from me.

"I'm already packed, when do we leave?" Nessie asked appearing from around the corner in dark blue Capri's and a blue gingham shirt.

"Fantastic, we'll catch a late flight tonight," Carlisle said and kissed Nessie's head before grabbing the phone to make arrangements.

I feel angry at all of them for making these arrangements without including me and growl, going onto the back porch. I hear footsteps behind me and turn to look at Nessie.

"Why are you angry?" Nessie asks as we stand alone on the porch though I am sure everyone is listening, "I promise I'll be good and not eat any unsuspecting humans," she says… I suppose that is supposed to be funny.

"It's not that, I'm just nervous about not being with you, afraid you might get hurt or… I dunno, I don't like not being with you, okay. It's not like I can drop everything and go with you either, I've got the pack," I reply and watch her raise her brown.

"You want me or the pack? Eventually you're really going to have to choose because we're not going to be able to stay here forever you know," she says. I dread her bringing that up. I've been avoiding that thought for the last 5 and a half years.

"I can't choose and you know that," I reply to her. My dedication to the pack is just as strong as my love for Nessie.

"Yeah well the only way my father is going to leave me behind here is if you marry me," she replies bluntly and smiles at herself. She's so clever, "and what a puzzle that will be come the wedding night," she says and I put my hands over my face.

"You torture me, you know," I reply, dropping my hands to my side and try to hold it together. When I hear her say things like that I want to duct tape her mouth shut. She knows it bothers me, that is why she does it.

"I promise to send emails and Skype and… you won't even know I am gone. You will be so sick of me!" She says and I sigh. I guess I shouldn't try to hold her back. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a tight embrace, leaning my head down into her rosewood coloured locks of hair, which trail down her back. I breathe her in to keep a reminder of how she smells—as if I could ever forget.

"Alright, I'll try not to panic," I finally give in… It's only for a couple of weeks, I remind myself.

Please comment and let me know what you think. If you read this chapter but did not comment on the first then please comment on the previous before you comment on this chapter. I love you all and as always, my stories are dedicated to all of my readers.)


	3. The crash

Nessie's POV

I am all packed and getting ready to leave the house to drive with Esme and Carlisle. We're going on a private plane to avoid…. Well just to avoid everything that might go wrong on a flight filled with humans.

I sit on the front porch with my suitcase as my dad packs it into the car for me.

"You're gonna behave, correct?" he asks me and I grin, imagining a scene of dead bodies all over Paris, having been sucked dry. He frowns at me and shakes his head.

"If you're gonna live inside of my head then you're going to have to deal with the concequences," I reply and watch him pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Unbelievable… almost 100 years of being a vampire without a single headache," he grumbled which makes me roll my eyes. Some times he can be so dramatic.

"I love you too," I smile and he shakes his head and smiles back at me.

"Yeah, I love you, go say goodbye to your mother," he says and hugs me.

After I finish saying goodbye to everyone I wait out on the porch for Jacob. He eventually shows up and wearing actual clothing. I am surprised. I haven't seen him in anything more then shorts in… well ever. He is wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Look at you," I tease him and he shrugs. "I road my bike here," he said and nods over to his motorbike, laying in the lawn, a far bit away.

"I see," I reply and hug him, he hugs me back tightly and kissed my hair and then my forehead.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" I ask with a smirk, full-on expecting another lip-lock but he shakes his head and lets me go.

"All you're getting is what you got last night," he replied, "for now, anyways," he says and I feel a bit disappointed.

"Oh, come on," I tilt my head.

"Nessie, please… I said no," he replied, "can't you just leave it at that?" he asked. He is visibly irritated.

I don't understand what the big deal is. I am pretty much 14 almost—physically anyhow—he acts as if he doesn't even want to be near me like I want to be near him. It makes me frustrated. Sometimes I wonder if he even imprinted on me or just said so to drive my father up the wall. Nonetheless I am sick of making a go for it. I'm finished.

"I want to know where all of these morals are coming from? You had no problem driving your tongue down my mother's throat while she was with my father… yet I am months underage for your taste and you don't want anything to do with me."

His nostrils flair at my quick monologue and he just sighs, "goodbye, Nessie," he says and waves quickly before heading back to his bike. Well that was a bit of an over reaction. I watch him pick up the bike and drive off down the road. I shake me head, watching him disappear around the corner.

"Ready?" Carlise asks, suddenly appearing with Esme. I not and get in the back seat , and burry my head in a book for the majority of the drive to the airport. I'm not good at hiding my emotions and I don't want to appear visibly upset.

After we take off and are in flight I feel like I can kind of relax.

Esme and Carlisle are off in their own corner of the plane chatting and whispering to each other and I feel blissfully forgotten for once. I look down at my cell phone to see if Jacob has texted or tweeted me but he hasn't. Though he has replied to other people's tweets within the last five minutes so I know that he is just ignoring my tweets now. That is so annoying. I toss my cell phone into the pocket of the seat in front of me and close my eyes for a few seconds only to open them immediately when I feel our plane give a big jolt.

"What was that?" I feel my heart spead up as the plane shakes.

"Sit tight, it's okay," Carlise assures me and gets up to talk to the piolet.

"I'm sure it's just turbulence, dear," Esme says but the plane shakes even more severely and I grip the arms of my seat so tightly that they crack a bit.

"Is everything okay?" I call out to Carlisle but I get so response. Esme gives me a reassuring smile and heads to the cockpit as well. I am left alone at the back of this plane as the craft starts to shake even more violently and even started to tip a little back and forth. I try to stand up so I can see what is taking Esme and Carlisle so long but another hard shake throws me back into my seat and I have no choice but to fasten my seatbelt and close my eyes tightly.

I hear a creaking noise and my eye immediately snap open but all is dark. I blink a few times and realize that the light in the cabin have shut off. They flicker a bit and then turn off again.

"Hello?" I call out. I am aware of how shaky my voice sounds and I can year my heart pounding hard in my ear. The creaking noise gets louder and suddenly the door of the cockpit swings open and Carlisle is standing there with an expression of pure fright.

"Nessie! Run! Come to me!" Carlisle says in a panic.

"Nessie, hurry!" Esme's eyes scare me and I try to hurry to them but I have forgotten that my seat belt is tightly fastened to my waist and I panic, fidgeting with the belt with nervous fingers. The creaking gets louder and louder and I have given up on undoing the belt and start to try and shred the material with my strength.

The lights flicker and an alarm bell starts to stab at my ears. The creaking is so loud—I feel the plane take a nosedive. My eyes snap up to see Carlisle about to make a dash to help me when the creaking turns into a snapping and before I can fully realize what has happed I see Carlisle and Esme become smaller and smaller.

"No!" I scream out.

The back of the plane has ripped right off from the front completely and Carlisle and Esme are gone.

My skin began to freeze, harden and crack at the altitude. My lungs are squeezed by the lack of oxygen. My heart, which had been going at record speed, began to slow and then start to pick up again as if it had a back up generator.

The long fall didn't give me enough time to unfasten my seat belt and I am suddenly submerged in freezing water with very little oxygen. I am in full panic mode and my fingers are so cold and stiff that I cannot get this stupid thing off. And then… I give up.

I close my eyes tightly and think of Jacob and try to hold onto my last memory of him. The kiss we shared the night before. And being in his arms just hours ago. I cling onto those memories as tightly as I can. They are the memories that I will take with me to the other side… if such a thing exists.

When I open my eyes again I am dry. I am no longer submerged. I am in a strange place. With white walls and a stiff bed and beeping noises. I'm in a hospital… something important… I was supposed to hold onto something important…

The memory has escaped me… most memories have. Who the hell am I?

"What is my name?" I ask a woman who walks in. She is a nurse. I must be in a hospital.

"Oh, darling, we were hoping you'd tell us that," she sighed and came to my bedside. "Where are you from?"

"I… I don't know… where am I?" I ask.

"You're in Twillingate, darling… we found you on the beach soaking wet. Have you been drinking?"

"I don't know… What is Twillingate?" I ask, it doesn't sound familiar, "is this my home?"

"I don't know. Does it sound familiar? Twillingate, Newfoundland? Are you even from Canada, sweetie?"

I must be… I am here aren't I. I need to figure this all out. Yes… I must be from here. This is my home! Soon someone will come looking for me. How will I know? What is my name?

"Darling, what is your name, do you remember?" she asked me. I glance down at my wrist and see a charm hanging off of it. It says Nessie.

"Nessie?" I whisper it to myself.

"What a peculiar name. It suits you," she says.

That must be it. I am Nessie … Nessie… Smith? From Twillingate, Newfounland.

(Leave a comment! Also I have started up a twitter account to keep up with all my readers if you want to directly contact me there as well. My name on twitter is **FAwrites**. Look me up!)


	4. The funeral

Jacob's POV

"No… no, no, no, no," I am physically sick when I get the news. Alice told me, catching me in the forest. I didn't believe her. I couldn't. My whole body felt hot and my spine was cold. I had to hold onto a tree for support and before I knew it the entire contents of my stomach emptied onto forest floor in a hot stream of vomit, as my stomach could not handle the news that Nessie was gone. Alice's cold hands gently pressed against my back in comfort but I shrugged her off.

"I … I can't be here," I didn't want to believe it. I ran fast to the Cullen's house but was too distraught to even change into a wolf. I wanted this to be a sick cruel joke. I prayed that it was. I should have felt her die. I would have thought that my world would have crumbled the second it happened and I would have just known without being told. I finally make it to the house, beads of sweat cling to me, partially from the run and partially from the sick agony filling me over Nessie being gone… forever.

I open the door and look in at all of the Cullens sitting in the living room. Mourning. Bella was tightly wrapped in Edward's arms with a look of pure pain. The look a person can only get when they have to burry their own child. I look to Rose and Emmett as they silently grieve together and then my eyes focus in on Esme and Carlisle who are standing there with a look of shame and guilt. I growl and everyone looks to me.

"You were supposed to protect her!" I shout at Carlisle and lunge at him but I am stopped by Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Bella gasps and Edward holds her tighter.

"I know… I'm sorry," Carlisle said. "We searched for hours in the water. We knew that we didn't have much time to find her. We wanted to bring her home… regardless if she was…"

he stops himself but I know what he was going to say… Dead or alive. They didn't find her body? There isn't a body? I feel a sense of hope within my and my spirit feels light as though she is standing next to me.

"You didn't find her… that means that she could be—," I begin with some hope but then Edward cuts in with a grave voice.

"No… she's gone," he said and looked to me, "they found the plane, the half she was in was destroyed into pieces. She couldn't have survived Jacob."

"You didn't find a body, Edward, I don't care what you say she's—," I want to argue the point with him so badly, even though it is irrational.

"She's dead, Jacob!" Edward shouts at me and I jump, "I don't want to accept it either but I am not going to hold onto false hold hope just to keep myself from feeling the pain."

A long silence goes by of Edward and I just staring into each other's eyes, challenging each other.

"Carlisle and Esme found this…" he said, his expression of fury with me turning to compassion as he produced the promise bracelet that I had made for Nessie so long ago. She never took it off. Ever. And now here it was, a little piece of twisted up mess with red soaking the white threats… blood. I feel my worst fears confirmed in that very minute.

I put my hand to my mouth and reach out, taking the bracelet from Edward's palm. My mind goes immediately back to the last moment I ever saw my beautiful and perfect Nessie alive.

"_What? No goodbye kiss?"_

I am overcome with grief and guilt… how something so stupid and simple I had denied her turn out to be her last wish which I refused to allow.

"You couldn't have known," Edward said, not looking me in the eye.

"Please... Stay out of my head, Edward, not now," I whisper and walk up the stairs. I need to be near her. I wander the hallway and stop outside of Nessie's door and glance inside the empty room, which looks the same and feels the same but somehow it will never be the same. The bedroom looks as though it is just waiting for her return.

My eyes fill up with tears the second I walk into the room and my nostrils fill with her sweet scent.

I should have stayed with her that night. I should have held onto her and never let her go and if it was 1000 kissed she wanted then I should have given them to her. I should have told her that I loved her more and I should have put a ring on her finger and asked her to marry me—even if it was too soon—it would have just made her happy but I was too stupid and now she's not coming back.

My eye catches the glimpse of a photograph of Nessie and me, it was taken just a short two weeks ago when we were sitting on the back porch playing checkers and Alice had snapped a candid photo before we realized. I am staring intently at the board and Nessie is staring at me. Her eyes are soft and loving.

My tears, which have been living on my eye lids, drip down onto the glass, protecting the photograph and I can't stand anymore. My knees are exhausted and I cannot stand anymore. So I lay down on the bed and rest my head against the same pillow Nessie laid her precious head down on every night before I wished her peaceful dreams.

I wish that Nessie were here with me so badly that I can almost feel her next to me.

Day eventually turns to night and then night back to day… the hours crawl by so slowly that when we finally arrive at the church to hold vigil for the loss of Nessie, it feels as though it is a long time coming. My feelings on funerals have been that people rush into these things. I had always read in the paper how someone would die on Friday, all would gather on Saturday and the dead would be buried on Sunday. Even with Mom it had seemed like everything happed to quickly… I guess this is how dad must have felt.

I feel uncomfortable. I am wearing my Sunday best… not that I have worn this in a very long time. Edward insisted that Nessie be sent off in a proper way, reguardless if we had her remains. The Cullens, Charlie, my father and a few of my pack gather. I don't know the point in this. The priest's voice is going on and on about losing ones too young and I drown him out, closing my eyes and remember the last time I was here… with Nessie…

"_Why'd you want to check this out?" I ask her and chuckle as she walks around the church, inspecting it._

"_I wanted to see what it looked like on the inside," she said as though her curiosity was as normal as wanting to look inside of a store in which she had admired the windows._

"_I see," I reply to her and follow her down the isles happily with a smile as I watch her explore. I point over to the confession booth. "Care to make a confession?" I ask her and watch her glance to where I am pointing._

"_Pssh… we don't have all day, Jacob Black," she says with her usual wit and charm and I laugh at her clever come back and suggestion that her laundry list of confessions might take a while to work through._

I quickly snap out of my daze. This has been happening a lot. I keep remembering Nessie in such vivid detail that the moment comes right back to me as though it has just happened and I am back in that same spot. Tears roll down my face and I feel Leah grab my shoulder, comforting me. I pat her hand twice before getting up and leaving the church even though the service in not finished, I can't do this. I feel eyes of pity watch me go but I cannot be bothered with them.

I lean against the wall outside of the entrance and sink to the ground with my head in my hands and give into the urge to just sit there… sit there and cry.

**More to come very soon, please leave a comment and also check out my other stories!)**


	5. The now

Nessie's POV

It had been a couple days since I woke up in the hospital and I still cannot remember anything. I don't know how I got here and who I am. The nurse who has been taking such good care of me is named Matilda and she told me that I was found by a night sailor when he was docking his boat.

When they brought me here they were shocked to find that I didn't even have hypothermia and in fact I was warmer then usual and still am. It doesn't seem to effect my over all health but it still has some doctors scratching their heads. Matilda did mention that I was unconscious for a good three months before I woke up. She said that she was baffled because every time she came to check on me she said that I grew. She attributed that to a feeding tube—she says I must have been starving and probably looked young just because I was frail.

I don't know how old I am but the nurse has decided on 19 or 20. Matilda said that the community has sent word to local radio stations about me but no one has come forward. Matilda told me that she is worried that I was not alone and that perhaps I had only survives. I feel like I should grieve for something lost but I don't know if I have lost anything or anyone.

I step into the hot shower and enjoy the feeling of warm water pour over me. It feels like a locker room with all the showers lined up but I am the only one in here. This town of Twillingate has a population of 2500 people so the hospital is mostly empty all the time and the shower is extremely private. You'd also figure someone would recognize me with a population so small.

I glance down at my arms and frown at the peculiar marks. It looks like the skin of my arms has once been made of stone, cracked and then repaired itself. I run my finger along to odd, fading, white scars and then turn my attention to shampooing my long hair.

Once I have finished with that chore that I can tell I haven't done in quite some time I return back to my room, wearing the hospital down and robe to find Matilda standing there in her pink floral scrubs, standing next to a large, round woman who looks as though she is in her 50's with graying black hair and a big blue dress with dots.

"Nessie, this is my sister-in-law Martha ," she said.

"Oh, hello, nice to meet you," I shake the woman's soft and warm hand. She smiles at me to reveal that she is missing a few of her lower teeth.

"Nessie, Martha owns a boarding house and has a room available and since you cannot stay here forever I have arranged for you to stay with Martha until you can get back on your feet."

"Oh, that is really very kind of you but I don't have any money and I don't want to take up a room that you need," I reply quickly.

"Nonsense!" Martha said, "you shall live in the room and if you need to repay me then you will help with the house and café. I own a small sea-side restaurant near the harbor and it can get quite busy."

I give a reluctant nod but I feel as though there is something that I am supposed to be doing or someone I need to get back to.

"My son is going to help you settle in," Martha said and looked into the hallway. I glance past her and see a tall young man light brown hair and tanned skin walk in and smile immediately. "Nessie this is my son, Smith."

"Smith," I frown and open my mouth. I recognize that name.

"He was the one who found you, do you remember him?" Matilda asked. I try to remember but for some reason the name sticks out in my memory but not him.

"No," I whisper.

"On shore, when I found you… you kept saying Carlisle and Essie or uh… Esme," Smith said, "I simply told you that my name was Smith… perhaps it's something you recall from then."

"I guess," I mumble… Carlisle and Esme…. Those names don't ring a bell at all.

"I brought you this," he said handing me a brown paper bag. I take it and glance inside at a pair of carpenter jeans and a large sweat shirt.

"Oh… thank you," I say delighted to have real clothing to put on. I take out the sweatshirt and stare at the image on the front. A wolf… I am mesmerized by it… I stare into the eyes of the wolf painted on the shirt and feel as though my soul is trying to tell me something. I feel dizzy and am suddenly being held up by three people and settled down on the bed. Matilda begins to hook my arm up to take my blood pressure.

"What happened?" I whisper when I start to come to but my ears ring and as Matilda talks I cannot here her.

'_Nessie,' a warm voice fills my ears and my eyes roll back and I see a vision of a man. A tall and dark, native man smiling at me but his appearance is not clear. I cannot make out all of his face._

Just as soon as the image had come to me, it had gone. I look around the empty room… I wonder how long I was out. The sun is setting in the sky… a while then.

(Next up we get to see what Jake has been up to since Nessie has left from his life… please comment ^^


	6. The aftermath

Jacob's POV

Ninety-three days… Ninety-three days since I've smiled. Ninety-three days since I've felt anything more than grief. Ninety-three days of barely sleeping and ninety-three days of just wanting Nessie back.

The Cullens packed up their things and left a month ago. Bella reluctantly asked if I wanted to join them but I refused. Nessie is where my home is and without here I have no home with the Cullens… all I have is memories and those memories belong to this place.

I bolt into place the last of the bolts for my new front wheel on my bike. I am in my work shed out back behind my father's house—I practically live here. I try not to look at my reflection in the chrome of the bike because I look about just as bad as I feel. My hair is grown out too much and unwashed. I am covered in motor oil and my eyes are permanently sunken in. I haven't cried in weeks but I suspect that I have run out of tears—either that or I am too numb to cry… Too numb and bitter. My friends have stopped coming to see me and for good reason. Every time someone tried to get me out of my funk I try to fight them.

I don't _want_ to be out of this funk… grief is all that I have to hold onto. How dare I smile or feel joy when Nessie is dead.

I breathe in deeply and walk over to a double car seat that had been pulled out of some wreck that I had acquired. I have been sleeping but not well. I don't want to sleep well because when I am completely rested I might fully lose her. In this state of exhaustion I sometimes hear her voice or hallucinate her standing near me and I don't want to lose that. However, I have to sleep… two hours, that is all I will allow myself. Just two.

I lay down on the car seat and close my eyes for just a second…

"_Jacob, are you sleeping on the job again?" I open my eyes and smile at Nessie who is sitting on the edge of the double car seat looking down at me._

"_Nessie, you've come back to me," I take a hold of her hand and bring it to my lips._

"_I will always come back to you, Jacob Black… I love you."_

"_I love you too, Nessie," I smile at her and feel so light and happy. "Stay with me forever, Nessie," I whisper and watch her smile fade._

"_I can't, Jacob. You know why I can't," she says and I feel my heart ache… no…. it's too soon. I just got her back… it's not supposed to end this soon._

"_No, Nessie, you can… just stay with me. Please."_

"_Jacob, I'm dead… I've moved on."_

_No… no… it's too soon!_

"_Nessie, don't"_

"_Good bye," Nessie whispers and just as always… _My eyes snap open and I am awake. I am angry… the vision ended too soon and each time she comes to me it becomes less and less vivid. I worry that I am forgetting her…

My attention is suddenly drawn to the radio.

'_What I really meant to say  
>Is I'm really not that strong<br>No matter how I try  
>I'm still holdin' on<br>And here's the honest truth  
>I'm still in love with you<br>And, that's what I really meant to say'_

I must have heard those lyrics 1000 times over the years and they never meant anything to me until now. Anger rushes over me and I growl clearing a nearby table with one shove of my arm. I throw tools and smash windows in agony until my work shed looks as though a twisted ran through it.

I thought that staying here was what I needed to be close to Nessie but it doesn't matter what I do, she just becomes farther and farther away from me.

"Nessie!" I find myself yelling out pathetically and my knees buckle. I stay there on the ground for the rest of the night.

When the sun rises I manage to lift my body from the floor and drag myself into the house to find my father just staring at me.

"Boy you look like hell," he commented and I just glare at him. "When are you going to go do something with yourself."

"There is nothing left for me," I mumble.

"I think it's time you get a job, son," my father says.

"Yeah sure, sure," I mumble and hear him sigh deeply. "What?"

"Do you think that I don't know grief? You need to snap the hell out of it right now!" Billy yells at me.

"I won't. If I'm okay again then it is as if her death doesn't matter, I won't do it… I'll get a stupid job… just… just leave me alone," I mumble and grab last night's dinner from the fridge and go to my bedroom where Billy cannot follow me.

I am convinced that the only reason I have not killed myself is because of the wolf instinct to survive. If it weren't for that I would have joined Nessie months ago.

**More is on its way! Please comment!**


	7. The morning

Nessie's POV

I keep having this dream that I am running in the woods and I am out of breath. I am running and running but not away from something. I am running towards something. I am terrified for some reason but I don't know why. I think that the feeling of terror is that I will never find what I am looking for.

In this dream the woods are thick and damp… they smell of forest pines. I don't think that my dream is about Twillingate because there aren't many wooded areas around. Lots of green hills, peppered with rocks and a view of beautiful little white houses overlooking the blue ocean. In some places you can see icebergs jutting up from the water.

Martha thinks that my dreams are messages from beyond trying to guide me home… Martha is kind of house there. She is an older woman in her 50's with graying hair. She is quite large, warm and loving. Her son, Smith, is the one who rescued brought and me me to the hospital. He carried me there. I at first imagined this heroic act of this man scooping me up into his arms and carrying me for miles to reach the hospital… but then I found out that the hospital was about ten minutes away and he didn't have a cell phone to call an ambulance… he was still very sweet for rescuing me.

Smith told me that dreams are just dreams and that I was wasting me time by contemplating them… Matilda—the nurse who took care of me and Martha's sister in law—seems to think it is a sign of stress from trying to remember who I am and where I am from.

I have been glancing out the window of my bedroom for a good forty minutes when I hear and soft knock at the door and it creaked open. I look over and see no one there.

"Hello?" I look over again. I have only been sleeping here for one night, I don't know if doors in this house are accustomed to opening with drafts. I glance down and smile with relief when I see that there is someone there. A small boy with bushy red hair and freckles. "Hi," I smile at him but he doesn't say anything… he just looks at me.

I frown… that odd. The boy looks to be about 6 years old. He has no reason to not speak to me other than being shy.

"What is your name?" I ask him.

"Don't bother," Smith opens the door and comes in with a tray of oatmeal and toast with some orange juice. He is wearing worn out blue jeans and an open red plaid shirt, revealing underneath a white ribbed tank. "He won't talk to you," he replies.

"Oh… is he shy?" I ask and smile when he puts down the tray for me, "thank you," I reply.

"J.J is Autistic," Smith said and watched the boy walk into the room, grab into his little hands and wooden dog trinket and walk out.

"Oh… I'm sorry. That must be very difficult. Is he yours?" I ask and dig into the oatmeal. I am famished but for some reason each time I eat something I don't feel completely satisfied even if it fills me up.

"No. He is my mother's godson. J.J's mother got into some trouble… Drugs and stuff and ran off," he said. "My mom felt obligated and didn't want him in the system so he's been with us for about four years now."

"Your mother is an amazing woman… I suppose it runs in the family," I smile at him and he chuckles.

"I am pretty amazing, aren't I," he grins and scratches the side of his head and his ragged light-brown hair moves up and down. It is wavy, a bit curly even and it looks very fluffy—I want to touch it.

"Well, look at you—no shame in being modest, now," I chuckle and he shakes his head.

"So, are you okay to leave the house today?" he asks me. I have been bed-ridden for such a long time.

"Yeah, I'd love to get out and get some fresh air," I admit. "the view from the window is breath taking." I toss the covers off my me and feel his hand wrap around my bare ankle and look down at my leg. I am wearing and long t-shirt and some p.j shorts.

"These marks on your legs and arms… what are they from?" he asks—he is referring to the faded lines on my skin that looks like cracked stone—I throw the blankets back over my legs quickly. "Oh my god, I'm sorry," he said, thinking he must have offended me.

"If we're inspecting mystery marks on my body lets not look at areas which have neglected to be shaved in three months, shall we," I reply and he breaks into laughter and takes my arm and glances down at it.

"Well, fair enough," he said looking at my arms, "do you know what it is?"

"No…. but every day they get lighter and lighter… it's kind of weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah… well get dressed and I'll take you around town," he says standing up and gives me a stunning smile as he leaves the room and closes the door. I smile wildly when he leaves. I like him… I like him a lot.

**(Next up we find out more about what is going on with Jacob ^^ Please commen!)**


	8. The new town

Edward's POV

Bella asked me yesterday if things will ever return to normal and I didn't know what to tell her. I whispered something like 'maybe' or 'I suppose'. I just don't know if things will ever feel right again. I feel guilty. I feel envious of those who were able to cry at her funeral. I feel betrayed by god… or whatever there is… I don't know.

I look up from this test paper. It seems so pointless, another small town, another high school another four years and then off to a college that has never heard of us. Bella has worn black everyday since Nessie has been gone. I miss her in blue and yellow.

"Edward, pay attention please," the teacher says to me as she has caught me staring out the window again. She is giving a lecture of proper use to dissection tools in class to prevent injury. I appreciate the care in which she is trying to prevent an accident but I hardly need to worry about these dull blades cutting my stone-like skin.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kenlt," I mumble and glance over to Bella who I half expect to give me a smirk at being caught but instead her eyes are in a daze, staring ahead. I exhale and try not to pay attention to the swarm of teenage thoughts around me as everyone is thinking about boys, girl, weekend plans and failed tests. Someone is thinking about college… at least maybe one student might make it out of here.

When the day finishes we all retire to the parking lot to get into our ridiculous cars and head back to the new house we have acquired in this new dreary town. I wait for Bella to settle in but do not drive.

"I miss her too, you know," I whisper and watch her look at me.

"I never said you didn't, Edward," she said softly and shakes her head. "She was supposed to be with us forever. She was the only one of us who needed the most protecting and the only one Alice could never see. It's not fair."

"It's not fair," I agree, "maybe we should leave on our own, Bella," I look to her face but I cannot read her expression.

"Leave the family?" she asks.

"Carlisle and Esme can't even be in the same room with me without trying to force themselves _not_ to remember what happened. So I see it every time I see them. It's like trying not to think of a pink elephant," I whisper and Bella nods.

"That must be horrible."

"Not as horrible as coming here everyday. I can't even see a young girl without thinking of Nessie and everything she had missed in life," I look over to Bella and in the first time in ages I see her smile.

"Bella?" I frown, why is she smiling.

"You're just very sweet," she said and the smile faded a bit. I wonder if it hurt her face to smile. "But I think you're right… about the other thing. It's not like we'll stay away forever… just put some distance between us and what happened and our family. Where will we go?" Bella asked. I take out a map from the glove compartment and hand it to her.

"Where ever you want to go."

Bella opens up the map and stares at it intently she is looking for a long time and I watch her eyes focus in on Forks for a few seconds and then wander away in the different direction. "Oh, Edward, I don't know… you pick."

"Just close your eyes and point something out on the map, love," I whisper and turn on the radio and turn it down very low… we might be here a while.

"Here," she says and jabs the map with her finger and I glance down at it.

"Boston?" I frown. "Well aren't you intent on not leaving the country," I grumble with a method of sarcasm.

"Fine… look. We can go here," Bella said pointing to some obscure little location of the east coast of Canada called Twillingate in Newfoundland.

"Oh for the love of god, Bella, you're horrible at this," and I find myself laugh once before stopping myself… I shouldn't be laughing… dear god, Edward, your child is dead. I sigh and feel my grim expression return. "Uh… here," I point to the map, "Nova Scotia… we'll find a place here, it's probably lovely in the summer time."

"It's okay to smile, Edward," Bella says and takes my hand. I hold her hand back and give it a squeeze.

"It doesn't always feel like it is okay," I reply, "lets go home, let everyone know about what we're doing. I'm sure Alice has already filled them in," I mumble and start up the car and back out of the now vacant parking lot and onto the road.

On the way home I take the time to just think about everything in my life that has happened in the last 10 or so years. Forks… finding Bella, getting married… and then Nessie… and then losing Nessie.

I was concerned for Jacob but when he turned down the offer to come with us I accepted it as a resignation from our family. I had considered him my future son as I was sure Nessie had already fallen hard for him and I knew he loved her so much and soon enough would no longer be able to resist her advances which often made me want to gouge out my eyes… I suppose life takes it's twists and turn and won't always work out as you might think.

**Thanks for reading guys! Please comment and I will continue on to another chapter on Sunday. I am leaving town on the weekend!**


	9. The Shaft

Jacob's POV

"Black! Pay attention, Black! Over there, now!" the captain yells at me as I haul massive crates onto the dock with no problem.

"Sorry, sir," I mumble and move the three crates of supplies that I have just put down in the wrong location.

"Don't be sorry, be diligent," the captain scolds me and I just nod. I have been on this job for a little over two weeks and although my mind still wanders back to Nessie most of the time I have been getting better at concentrating on what I am doing. I found work through the native community council. Basically I unload cargo ships along the shores of La Push and neighbouring native reservations. It doesn't pay well but my father has made it clear that if I do not get a job I can no longer live at home. I figure that when I get enough money together I'll move out anyhow.

I wander into the back of the cargo ship and see a mirror. I can't believe how bad I look. My hair is too long, my worn out jeans are smeared with dirt from the crates and the maroon pullover sweatshirt I am wearing is starting to unravel at the sleeves. The only thing that looks new on me is this red hard-hat—not that I need it—and black shoe laces tying my crappy tan work-boots up.

I take in a deep breath and pull out another crate and get off the ship. Apparently there is a storm brewing and all we have been unloading all week is staple foods like rice and powdered milk, batteries, blankets and flash lights. I put the crate back on deck and look up to see that the guys are taking a break. I head over to them and take out my cigarettes… yeah, it's a terrible habit but everyone around here does it. I refused to smoke on the first day and got snubbed the rest of the night… I normally wouldn't care what these jerks thought of me but as it turns out if you're not in the "in crowd" you get shafted to clean up the deck of any spills that always happen. It smells quite foul… like fish guts and piss.

Poor, new girl, Mai, who is too ridged and uptight to smoke with the guys.

I take light up my cigarette and nod to the guys and lean on some crates.

"You in for poker tonight, Jake?" one of the darker and older men as me. I grin a bit.

"If you're in the mood to be losing some money," I exhale some smoke and the guys ooo over my challenge and start talking about who got drunker last night.

I glance over at Mai in her yellow rain coat with the hood up and rubber boots. She didn't just get shafted because she doesn't smoke or even because she is a girl. She got shafted because she is only half one of us… Her mother is white… her father is… no longer in the picture and from what we understand was married to a full native woman with children at the time of Mai's conception… The girl didn't grow up on the res, she lived in a trailer park two town over with her mother until this past year when she up and left at 16 with $20 in her pocket and an address book with a man's name in it. Parker Avella … was that name according to these guys and he wasn't too pleased when she showed up on his door step as a long lost daughter to whose mother he sent a nice cheque to each month to keep her away.

They guys like to call her "product of the man" … which is derogatory for her being a product of lust and not love and also a symbol of assimilation and our shrinking communities.

Mai, slops the mop around on the deck. It is difficult for her to handle, she is skinny and short and the rain coat is too big for her. She picks up the mop and puts it back into the bucket but somehow loses her footing and ends up falling on the deck and the dirty bucket water sloshes over her.

"Augh! Great… just perfect," she hisses.

I hear a roar of laughter behind me but can't seem to find the humour in this. I sigh and toss the cigarette into the water and climb up on deck and help her up.

"Thanks," she sighs and I wipe my hands off on my jeans.

"Why don't you let me do this," I say, even though I hate this job.

"I can do it," she says and snatches the mop out of my hands.

"Then at least take down your hood so you can see what you are doing," I lower her hood and stop when I see that her left eye is nearly swollen shut. Yellow, purple and black encompass the area around her brow and she pulls the hood back up carefully.

"Come with me," I say quietly and pull my arm around her and lead her down off the deck and towards the trail to where my truck is. "We're taking a break."

"Ohhh… I see how it is… getting some product, now, are we?" Lori shoots at me and I snarl at him. He jumps a bit and the rest laugh. When I get Mai down to my truck I get her to take off her coat and toss it in the back so it doesn't smell up my car.

We sit there for a long while before I start to talk.

"So… what happened?" I ask her.

"What do you care? You think I don't know what you guys call me?" she asks… I guess she deserves to be angry.

"You're a kid. Someone is beating you up then you need to be protected," I sigh. I don't expect to get anything out of her. I glance over to see her looking down at her short dirty nails and she looks back to me. Her eyes are so dark they could be black hoops and when she goes to talk I see that her front to teeth have a noticeable gap between them but seems to match her full lips.

"I went home two night ago," she begins, "um… well, back to the trailer… my mom has a new guy there and he either wanted something from me or wanted me out. I refused to give him anything and I refused to leave so I got this," she said pointing to her eye… wow, that bastard.

"Your mom knows you're here?" I ask her.

"My mom only knows two things, when she has gotten her hit and when she is getting her next… druggy," Mai replied. I guess that is where the money went that Avella was sending.

"Where have you been staying?" I ask her and fish around in the glove box. I find a candy bar and hand it to her after I hear her stomach growl.

"Uh… there," she said pointing at a small brown car which is a little rust bucket. She stuffs half of the candy bar into her mouth.

"You're kidding?" my face must look horrified because she scowls at me.

"Hey, I get by!" She says, offended.

"No you're not," I reply, "Look, you can stay with me and my dad for a couple of nights and I'm going to see what I can do to find you some place more permanent but you're not going to live in that rust bucket."

"I don't want to sleep with you, man," she says and I am shocked. "Look, you cute and nice and all but I am 16 and not really ready for anything like that and to be perfectly honest I'm not really attracted to you in the least bit. You're charming and all but not really my type with the brooding and scowls," she says bluntly and I am surprised that I feel my ego is a bit kicked.

"Uh… I'm trying to do you a favour here," I reply and try to put my ego aside, "You can sleep in my sister's old room and I promise no one will try anything," I say. "I'll try to get the guys at work to leave you alone," I have come to feel sorry for her and now a bit over protective.

"Jake! Hey Jake!" I hear a familiar voice and look out to see Seth walking towards the truck, I hop out and cross my arms. "Leah is spazzing out, she is threatening to start her own pack."

"Great," I huff and roll my eyes but by the time my eyes return to focus on Seth his eyes are no longer focused on me but on Mai who is standing outside of the car no with her hair pulled down over her eye… seriously? Seriously?

Seth just imprinted on "product of man" girl… those men better run if they ever dis her again. No wonder I felt protective over her… she is now one of our own.

**(Please comment, I'm working on the next chapter ^^)**


	10. The doctor is in

Nessie's POV

Alright, so… the girl in the green wanted French toast and the kid in the corner wanted orange juice with… uh… oh shoot I am so freaking bad at this. It is my first day working in the café and I've got to say, I'm not really good at it one bit. Thankfully everyone is very understanding but I don't know how I will fair when the lunch rush comes in. Apparently at noon the café will fill with hungry fishermen, road workers and students from the high school.

Once Matilda—the nurse who has been taking care of me—gave me a thumbs up to move about more then from the bed to the bathroom I got right to work. I felt bad, staying with Martha so long without paying rent. She offered me a job at the café to help pay for my stay and I accepted. Smith, who is Martha's son has been very sweet to me as well and I have to admit that I have a bit of a huge crush on it… I mean… he saved my life to start with and he spends time at his mother's house even though he no longer lives there. I think it is sweet. I can't wait to see him with the lunch rush. I suspect he will be coming in.

The lunch rush fills up the café and I run around, trying my best. I manage to survive and by the end of it all am quite proud of myself but am disappointed that smith didn't show up. I thought everyone who worked around here was supposed to drop it. Maybe Smith is the only sailor around here who packs his own lunch.

"Nessie, it's 1:30… you can take off if you're ready," Martha says to me and I give her a smile and nod, heading to the back room to take off the black apron. I am glad that I am not forced to wear an ugly uniform. I can just throw on jeans and a t-shirt and this apron is fine. I kneel down to tie my shoelace, which has come undone. I stop and stare at my shoes… I think I am remembering something… something about buying these shoes… being angry about the size. I flip the tongue of the shoe and look at the size 8.5 and flip it back… that is nothing to be angry about. I shrug it off and head out into the café and smile when I see smith standing there.

"Hi," I smile at him and he smiles back at me.

"You finished working?" he asks me. I nod and he opens the door for me. As I leave I see a glimpse of Martha smiling.

"I didn't see you during the lunch rush," I remark as we walk down the street. There are no cars around. It is quiet.

"I got stuck at work. Emergency, you know," he replied.

"A fish emergency?" I smile at him. That is strange.

"Excuse me?" he chuckled at my question.

"A fish emergency?" I ask again. "I'm trying to figure out what kind of emergency a sailor has."

Smith laughs at me, "you think I work on a boat?"

"What? Don't you?" I ask, "Matilda said that a sailor saved me."

"Yes, I like to sail at night sometimes but it's not my life's work," Smith seems to really be enjoying this so I shrug.

"Okay, I apologize for jumping to that conclusion," I reply and we continue to walk in silence. I keep my mouth shut. I can tell that Smith is itching to tell me what he does for a living.

"Well?" Smith finally speaks up.

"Well, what?" I ask him, I am enjoying this.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I do?" he asks.

"Nope."

"I'm a—wait… what?" he narrows his eyes on me and I cannot keep a straight face. "Well not I'm not going to tell you," he replied and runs his fingers through his fluffy brown hair. I chuckle.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Please tell me," I smirk.

"Well… if you _must_ know…" he grins, "I am a veterinarian."

"Oh… that's impressive," I reply, "your mother must be very proud."

"Yeah… proud that I moved back here," he replied, "when I was studying in Toronto—not so much," he chuckles. I glance up at him and then past him to the street sign.

"Oh hey… look, this street is called Penny Lane!"

"Yeah?" Smith stares at me. I can't believe this…

"Penny Lane… the beetles song…_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes  
>There beneath the blue suburban skies…"<em> I sing. He stares at me with a blank face.

"How do you remember lyrics to a beetles song but nothing from your life?" he asks.

"I dunno," I shrug at his questions.

"So, … Wait… Smith, what is your last name?" I ask. "I feel silly for never asking.

"It's Smith," he replies.

"No way, your mother named you Smith Smith?"

"No!" Smith laughs at me and shakes his head, "My father's last name is Smith; my first name is Sebastian… you can see why I go by Smith," he replies.

"I like Sebastian," I reply, "I can only pray that I am mistaking that my name is Nessie."

"I like Nessie," he smiles back at me… "Is there no last name to go with it?"

"Not that I know of… I'll have to choose a generic last name like Doe or Jones."

"Or Smith," he throws in there and I laugh.

"Easy, cowboy, buy a girl a drink first," I tease him.

"Okay," he replies, "Tonight, I'll pick you up at 8 and get you a drink," he says, "and I'll toast to the future Mrs. Smith."

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you?" I challenge but he just shoots me a soft grin and I feel myself melt… damn, he's good.

**(Uh-oh… Our poor Nessie doesn't know a thing about who she is and is falling for Dr. Smith. Mean while, Jacob is just getting by on the memories of Nessie who he believes dead and Bella and Edward are just a stone's throw away in Nova Scotia… What will happen next… maybe some comments? Lol ^^**


	11. The mission

Jake' POV

"So then the boss is like, Jake, you gonna come on board with the crew long the west coast and he just stared at him and then finished what he was doing," Luis laughed. He is bragging to another one of the guys about how tough I had apparently acted. I can't leave this place. If I leave here then what do I have left of Nessie? Other then these scraps. I glance down at my palm, the bracelet, which was all that was salvaged from the wreck. I am more than a little drunk right now and only half paying attention to the conversation around the poker table at Jimmy's Bar. My attention is focused on Mai and Seth across the way.

This whole thing is making me sick. Is it bad that I resent Seth for finding Mai? It's been a week and half and Mai stopped resisting Seth's attraction to her. I see this all the time. A wolf find's his mate—comes on really strong—pushes her away and then she some how ends up giving in. I glance over at the happy couple and I grind my teeth. He is standing there with her pressed up against that old jukebox that no longer works. It's just a decoration in this crumby bar that plays nothing but hick country music.

Ever since Seth staked his claim on Mai she went from 'product of the man' to 'Seth Clearwater's girl'. The guys all baby her and I've pretty much been shafted to cleaning up the decks.

"Dude… you're obvious," L.J says to me and I glance over at him, over my hand of cards… I'm not winning. "Stop eyeing Seth's girl."

"Fuck you, I'm not 'eyeing' her," I reply and take a long drag from my cigarette. I glance out the window at the pouring rain.

"Come on, Black, you know you can't smoke in here," Davis, the bar tender says from across the room. I roll my eyes and put out the cigarette on the table with is covered in burn marks from the years.

I glance back over to Seth and Mai, my vision is a bit blurry. I can tell that I've had too much to drink but I take another swig of my beer anyways.

"Jake… Jake… Jake!" Don says over and over.

"WHAT!" I yell at him.

"It's your turn, man," Don replies timidly and I huff and toss my cards down.

"I'm out," I grumble and get to my feet. I feel myself stumble a bit but that doesn't stop me from making my way across the bar and leaning against the wall. Seth glances at me and sighs. "You two ought to be carful…People are going to start talking."

"Jacob, you're drunk," Mai says.

"Call a cab and go home," Seth says sternly and I growl at him.

"You don't tell me what to do, boy… don't forget your rank," I snap at him. "The only people around here who should be going home is you and her… It's tacky, grinding against that fucking jukebox… you know how cheap you look," I say to Mai… Seth's eyes burn with anger and before I realize it he throws his fist at my face and due to my drunkenness I hit the floor.

When I look back up, Seth is ushering Mai away to the other side of the bar and Paul and Sam are suddenly helping me up.

"Come on, you've had enough," Sam says.

"Get off of me!" I try and pull free of them but the two are too strong. They haul me outside into the rain, towards Sam's car. "I said get off." I yank my arms free of them and stumble a bit but find my footing.

"Jacob, don't make me knock you out," Sam says. Paul just stays quiet. It is for the best. He's probably say something stupid.

"Why the hell do you care?" I grumble.

"Look, Jake, What happened to Nessie was a tragedy. We all know that and I know how you feel—." Sam starts.

"What? You know how I feel? How can you POSSIBLEY know how I FEEL?" I find myself yelling at him. "She was my one! I will never find anyone in the world like her and you think you know how I feel!" Sam is silent at I yell at him. "I should have died there next to her… I wish I had. This stupid wolf instinct is keeping me alive. If it wasn't for that… I would have ended it months ago." Rain drops fall down the tips of my hair and my eyes are hot with salty tears.

"Jake I-," Sam starts but I interrupt him.

"Walk the other way," I whisper in a gruff tone and head off down towards the beach. I am unstable and soaked. If it weren't for my body heat I might be freezing cold. I keep walking until I reach the water and walk into the waves until I am knee deep in this water.

"Nessie!" I call out to the ocean as if she can hear me and come to me. Her spirit… anything. "I'm here!" I yell out into the dark skies. "Come for me!" I laugh a little, hysterically. "I'm waiting for you…" A wave pushes me into shore and I fall backwards into the sand. I look up the shore and see the boat that will be setting sail tomorrow for the west… The west coast… that is where Nessie died… that is where I shall go and somehow I will manage to be with her again.

I will get past this survival instinct…

**Please comment. New chapter one its way!)**


	12. The ticket

**Thanks everyone for commenting. I really appreciate hearing from you guys.**

Jacob's POV

When I wake up the next morning on the beach, I feel my head pounding. I can't remember much from last night but I do remember my decision to travel the west coast and find a place to let go… so I can be with Nessie again.

I push my fingers into the sand and manage to get to my feet and stumble my way back to the village. I have decided to see Leah before I go. She is going to have to take over the pack once I am gone and I feel like I at the very least owe her a goodbye.

"Wow," Leah laughs at me when I stumble into the Clearwater kitchen. It looks like Leah is the only one left here as she is cleaning up from breakfast. "Seth said you hit rock bottom but man…"

"Yeah… I'm just coming here to say goodbye… and maybe have some coffee," I sit down at the table and pour some coffee from the pot into a cup that Leah had used—I can tell cause her lipstick is on the rim of the cup.

"Going on a trip?" she asks, running a cloth along the table. I nod and light a cigarette.

"I'm taking that ship down the west coast," I reply and Leah frowns and fans her hand across her face from the cigarette smoke as she grabs a plate to put in the sink.

"Really? How long are you going to be gone for?" she asks and I look at my reflection on the black coffee.

"I don't know," I lie… I'm not planning on coming back but I won't tell her that. "You're in charge though, okay?"

"Oh boy," Leah mumbles sarcastically. "The money better be good."

"I don't think it is… I just care about getting out there… maybe it'll help me feel closer to Nessie," I say, this is my best way of explaining it for when I am gone.

"Why would you think that?" Leah frowns and leans against the counter in front of the kitchen sink with her arms crossed.

"Don't be stupid, her plane crashed in the ocean," I grumble.

"Well you're the one who is stupid because if you wanted to be close to Nessie then you'd be sailing the east coast, you idiot," Leah says and I frown and just look at her. She rolls her eyes, "right… geography 101, fool. If you're flying from Forks to Paris you don't fly over the North Pacific. Her plane would have flown over America and across the North Atlantic… Paris is east, dummy."

Well fuck…

So much for that.

"Fine… give me your laptop," I reply and Leah frowns handing me her mac book and I frown at the interface… "Where hell is explorer?"

Leah grunts and tracks the mouse down to an icon that looks like a compass and a browser called safari pops up.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know?" I grumble and find a site to purchase a plane ticket to the furthest east place in America. Actually the furthest east is in Canada… a province called Newfoundland. Looks like I can purchase a ticket to St. Johns and the province has a big fishing community there according the site, trying to sell me a week's vacation… whatever… I only need a one-way ticket. But that means that I will have no problem finding a boat because of the fishing culture. "Leah, give you your credit card."

"What? No! I'm not paying your way there." She said.

"I'll give you cash," I say, opening my stuffed wallet and pull out all the money I own from working and playing cards. I slam a couple of hundreds down on the table and put my wallet back in my pocket. Yeah… I don't have a credit card or use a bank… I have more money at home in a sock under my mattress that I'll tell my dad about before I go… Though I am sure he already knows about it because money has gone missing from there before and then mysteriously placed back after his disability cheque comes in the mail.

Leah gives me her MasterCard and I make the purchase for pickup. I look over to Leah who is just staring at me.

"What?" I sigh and close the computer.

"Don't do anything stupid. Okay?" she says… it's like she knows.

I stand and walk over to her and give her a hug. I kiss her lips briefly but don't stay any longer then that before I walk out the door. I walk back to the bar where I had left my car last night.

As I drive away in my car I don't bother to look back. In fact, now that I am leaving with the intent to throw myself in the ocean I feel as though I am getting closer to Nessie and my aching heart is at ease for a little while.

**(More is on it's way. Please leave a comment!**


	13. The Psycho

Nessie's POV

"What does the lady drink?" Smith asks me. He promised to take me out for a drink the other night but I rescheduled for tonight. I hadn't expected to be so tired after working all day and Martha said that Smith wouldn't be too disappointed.

"I don't know… maybe I don't drink," I reply and look up at the board above the bar. This bar has a sea-side, folk-like charm to it everything is decorated in blue and while and there is a live local bank performing in the corner while a few couples are dancing. "I guess I'll take a… virgin rum and coke," I grin at him.

"That's just coke, Nessie," he says and orders himself a beer and I take my coke.

"Don't toast to the future Mrs. Smith. That is called counting your chickens before they hatch," I say with a grin when he lifts his drink to me.

"I was going to toast to your recovery," Smith replied.

"Oh… thanks," I smile at him, feeling a bit like an idiot for jumping to that conclusion and sip my coke. "Thanks for rescuing me, I guess."

"Probably the best thing I'll ever do," he said and I smile a bit. "Well… since you've recovered enough to work and come out to drink—kind of," he said tapping my glass of coke, "maybe you are up for a dance?"

"A dance, huh?" I smile at him as he takes my hand and leads me away from the bar to the floor as the music starts to change and pulls me close during this slow beat. I lean against him and enjoy just swaying there. I can't believe how lucky I am. I have no idea what happened to me but I know that I could have washed up on any old shore and just died there. But Smith found his family has been really good to me.

"You wanna get outta here?" he asks softly in my ear and I nearly melt into a puddle on the floor.

"Yeah… I'll be right back," I smile at him and head to the washroom. I close the door and lock it. I look in the mirror… What am I doing? Do I know what I am getting into? Alright, calm down Nessie, he is a very good guy, he is sweet and funny and a doctor! Well… vet… same thing… But who is to say that anything will happen? Don't be stupid, Nessie. What do you think 'wanna get outta here' means?

I stand there looking in the mirror for a moment longer and then turn to leave but almost forget by bag on the sink. When I turn I am stunned to see an image of a wolf in the mirror staring back at me. I am hypnotized by the image but when I blink it is gone. What was that? I quickly grab my bag and hurry out of the bathroom and back to the bar where Smith is finishing his bear. I pick up my coke and drink it down quickly.

Smith watches me drink down the coke and stares at me afterwards. "Is everything okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply. "Are we going?" I ask him. I am shaken up by what happened in there with the mirror. I move towards the door and feel a little bit dizzy and light headed… Damn, I must be losing my mind.

"Nessie, let me help you," Smith wraps his arm around me. My vision is fuzzy. What is this?

"Is she okay?" an old lady asks Smith as he ushers me to his car.

"Yeah, she is fine… just too much to drink, I guess," he says. What? Too much to drink? All I had was a coke… I find myself unable to talk and he picks me up and settles me down in his car and waves to the old lady. Everything I took at seems to be emitting a glowing haze and when he speaks it sounds like he is talking through a paper towel roll.

He sits in the car, staring ahead and holding onto the wheel tightly. "You still awake?" he asks me.

"What.. what did, did… what did you put in my drink?" I whisper, hanging on to my consciousness.

"I tried Nessie, I really tried. Mother had hope for you," he said reaching out and touching my hair. "She thought you might be the one to change me. To stop all this foolishness but… it's just too temping," he says. Oh my god, he's crazy.

"What are you going to do to me?" I whisper. Before I am able to get an answer I pass out and the next time I wake up I am in a basement… Great… perfect. Well I am still alive, that is a good sign.

I stand up and look around. There is light coming through the window near the ceiling of the basement. It's all boarded up and there are bars covering it from the outside. What is this? Silence of the lambs? "Not very original of you, Smith." I grumble but I don't think he is near. There is a wall of bars separating me from the door out of this place.

"Hello?" I call out. The light to the basement comes on and I cover my eyes with my arm until I have adjusted. When I pull my arm away I am able to see everything and I feel a rush of panic come over me. I back into the corner taking in everything. The walls of knives, blades and medical tools. It looks like a doctor psycho horror flick. I feel the hair on my arms stand up my breathing is rapid and I am terrified that Smith is going to come in here and start whatever he has intended. I can't just stay here and wait for him to cut me up or whatever he does though. I glance across the cell and see something. A clump… a clump of hair, like it had been ripped out in a struggle.

I imagine what the struggle was like and I feel tears come to my eyes.

"HELP!" I scream out as loudly as I can. I doubt anyone has heard me. I hear the door creak and in walks smith in his doctor's coat. Oh my god. "Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone I promise. I'll disappear and it–"

"Shhhhh," Smith hushes me, "calm down. I'm not an idiot… It's been a very long time since I've had a kill."

"But… what about… what about the future Mrs. Smith?" I whisper. I'm willing to try anything now.

"Now now… lets not be try to play games. I know what you are doing. Let me explain what is going to happen. I am going to come into the cell and we're going to put you in the bed with the straps… you can do this with me or I can sedate you."

"You son of a bitch," I grumble.

"Feisty," he opens the cell and slowly walks in, he is holding a syringe in his hand. I side step and try to make a run for it but he holds out his arm to catch me. My body knocks into his arm and I hear his shoulder crunch and he wails in pain. His hand reaches to grab me and lands on my mouth. I bite down on his hand and feel warm… delicious blood fill my mouth. My eyes rolls back at the taste and I am transformed. I feel strong and capable.

"The bitch is back," I whisper.

I open my eyes and meat his gaze of horror. I snatch the needle from my hand and stab it into his neck and watch him fall to the ground. I lick my lips and lean against the bars, watching him lose consciousness.

My mind is spinning... I see in my mind a place that is green… too green as someone always put it. Wolf eyes… Lots of wolves… two packs… Cold, marble like skin, golden eyes that are sometimes black… I am trying to grasp these memories… What are they? Where are they from…

Jacob. A name that sounds so familiar and perfect fills my head and I try to hold onto that feeling. I want to remember because I need to. There is nothing here anymore for me and I am truly lost… Then it finally happens…

Jacob Black… Forks… My parents… My family… Renesmee Carlie Cullen...

There is just one question… How did I get here? How did I end up in Twillingate?

**Dun dun dunnnn… please comment. Future chapter on its way!)**


	14. The reunion

Jacob's POV

When I get off of the plane in St. Johns I rent car and find myself a small seaside town. I board a ship heading along the east coast north. It didn't take a lot of convincing to get on board. I am tall and very strong and promised that if the captain was not impressed with my worth ethic he could throw me off board… haha

I spend most of my time on deck when I am not working, looking into the water and trying to work through my instincts to survive. My body seems to keep telling me to sail north along the east coast. Sail north and make it to shore. Just make it to shore and everything will be okay. I don't know what it is.

"You're really quiet, man," Tom, a fellow cargo shipper says to me as we are getting closer to shore of some small community. He is lighting a cigarette and I watch with envy. I smoked my last one yesterday.

"Do you mind?" I ask while he has his pack out.

"Oh… sure thing, man," Tom says and hands me a cigarette and a lighter. Nessie would have hated this habit and I only started to fit in with the guys working the loading docks in La Push… turns out I'm addicted. "You've been staring at the water a lot."

"Someone I cared about very much died in these waters," I reply and look to Tom.

"Really sorry to hear that," he said.

"I kind of feel close to her out here," I add and just stare into the water. The next time I glance up I realize that Tom has left me to ponder Nessie. I drag smoke into my lungs and release it until the cigarette is no more and I toss the remainder into the water.

When we dock it is in a small town called Twillingate. I am told that there is a storm and we are most likely not going to get back to sea for a few days. I don't mind because I plan on waiting until nightfall and then I'll steal a boat and find a place to be with Nessie once again. I get off of the boat and look around the area. It's beautiful here. I sigh a little, I wish I could have taken Nessie's hand and showed her the world. I smooth back my hair and pull my satchel bag over my shoulder and let it rest behind me against my army green cargo jacket. I need to find a corner store.

I find a small general store and walk in.

"Hey," I say to the clerk and she nods at me. I go to the back of the store and load up my arms with some food that is not really food. Coke, Doritos, twinkies and twix. I drop the stuff on the counter and point to the pack of cigarettes I want.

"You passing through?" the girl asks as she puts the stuff in a grey translucent plastic bag.

"Yeah," I mumble, going through my wallet and hand over a $50.

"I don't have change for that," she said. I look around the store, which is dead. Yeah I can see why.

"Don't worry about it," I reply. "Is there a place around here where I can sleep?" I ask. It is still daylight and I figure that I will waste my time sleeping before night. I haven't figured out how I am going to do it but I will be gone and with Nessie again before tomorrow. I am convinced.

"There is a rooming house near by. The lady who runs it is called Martha, if she has a room available I'm sure she can put you up," the girl says. "It's the blue house on the corner of Penny Lane."

"Penny Lane? Like the song?" I ask and think of Nessie. She loved all the beetles songs.

"I guess," the girl says and hands me the bag. I wander out of the store and onto the street, lighting up one of the cigarettes and drag it in deeply. I find myself at the blue house and walk in because the door is open. The entrance leads into a kitchen.

"Hello?" I ask and see a small red-haired boy looking at me. He turns and goes. A large woman walks in from the living room with a stern and concerned face. It looks like she just got some bad news. "Is this a bad time?" I ask her.

"Yes… what would you like?" she asks.

"Are you Martha?" I ask. She nods and sits down at the kitchen table. "I was hoping for an available room, to sleep for the day. I will be gone by night."

"Take the one at the top of the steps… please disregard the girl's clothing. She won't be coming back," Martha said in a cryptic tone… girl must have skipped out on rent.

"Alright," I reply and hand over $100 to her and walk up to the bedroom. I am light headed from traveling. I haven't hallucinated about Nessie in a very long time but right now I swear I can smell her sweet scent. I go into the room and look around. The bed is not made and there is clothing on the floor… wow… so much for house keeping. I sigh and turn off the lights and draw the curtains.

The room is pitch black and I fall backwards on the bed and close my eyes. How sad and pathetic I have become. Look at me… I'm supposed to be this big pack leader… the alpha male wolf. Here I am, so far from home… just waiting to end it all. I turn my head into the pillow and start to drift. Nessie's scent fills my lungs and I smile a little to myself. It might just be a hallucination but I'll take it.

I'm not sleeping for more than 15 minutes when I hear a commotion coming from down stairs. I roll my eyes… seriously?

"What are you doing here?"

"You and your son are both crazy! You were just going to let him do that to me?" a woman's faint voice is bellowing from down stairs. I lay in the bed and listen. Her voice reminds me of Nessie's accept Nessie still had that 'little girl' tone to her voice.

"I had hope for you… you were going to change him," another woman replies… I assume it is Martha.

"He was going to gut me, you stupid bitch!"

"Where is my son?" the woman says, worried.

"He is locked in his own cage and the police are on there way… expect one to come knocking here very soon as well. I'm going to pack."

"Where will you go!" Martha asks.

"I can take care of myself… I pity you," I hear light footsteps run up the stairs and I turn over so my back is facing the door. I'll just pretend I am sleeping, I don't want to get involved in their domestics. The door squeaks open and I hear her rummaging around in the dark room.

"Stupid cow… thought she was all noble.. raising a doctor for a son and taking care of a crack baby. Turns out I was just bait for her son, Norman… freaking psycho on the hill… wonder if any of his lost vet animals are made into taxidermy experiments," the woman mumbles to herself. "Oh great… and now there is a strange man in my bed."

I try to pretend that I am sleeping but it is difficult. For some strange reason I hanging on every word she is saying and my body is aching to turn over and face her.

"Probably a dead guy in my bed," she says with a huff.

"I'm not dead," I mumbled, "just trying to sleep."

"…Jacob," she says softly after a long cause and I feel my heart burning in my chest… What… no.

I turn over and look to see who the woman is. My heart irrationally wishes it to be Nessie. To be correct in thinking that she was still alive. Some how by some miracle.

I turn over to face her and sit up. I don't see Nessie… not the Nessie I remember. The girl who I cherished is gone and standing in front of me is this woman, tall and slender and beautiful. Am I dreaming? I am speechless. I stand and am frozen. I thought that my heart was her's before but seeing her like this now… I am captured and if she wanted me to kiss her, there would be no begging required.

Nessie smiles at me and I feel my heart heal its self in that second. I take three steps towards her and wrap my arms around her tightly, so I tight, I never want to go.

"I thought you were gone, baby," I whisper in her hair and feel her arms wrap around me as well. My eyes fill with tears of joy. Her body relaxes is my embrace and I take in her scent. This better not be a dream. "Why didn't you call us and tell us where you were?"

"I couldn't remember a thing," Nessie says, her voice is strained and she sounds close to tears. I kiss her head softly. "I just remembered everything this morning but I cannot remember how I got here," she said and pulled back. I can't take my eyes off of her. Nessie's hand flies in the air and she slaps by face.

"Ow! What the fu-."

"Why didn't you come for me!" she accuses and I feel a pang of guilt because she is right. I had felt that I needed to go find her and I let people talk me out of it.

"I'm sorry, we thought you were dead… everyone still does, Nessie. We've all been miserable without you," I say. I take her into my arms again, "I never want to let you go, ever."

I stay like this with Nessie for a good long while, just holding her in my arms and soaking in her presence. I can see my entire future change from this moment. My life is forever going to revolve around this beautiful woman. I can't stop smiling. Nessie begins to pull away from my embrace; I take advantage of the temporary distance between us and kiss her tenderly on the lips. She is caught off guard but after the first initial moments of shock her entwines her fingers in my hair and kisses me back.

**Next chapter soon ^^ Please leave a comment**


	15. The long way home

Nessie's POV

So Smith and his mom are officially in the slammer. That is a relief. Jacob threatened to go over there and break Smith's neck but I kind of feel bad for Smith… he is obviously very sick and has issues. The plan is to get from Twillingate to St. Johns and then take a plane to Halifax and search out where my parents are. According to Alice, they separated from the Cullens a couple of weeks ago. They didn't want to be disturbed so they canceled their cell phone plans which I think is bullshit because now I am going to show up on their doorstep all alive and stuff and they are going to flip their biscuits… Jacob has explained to me that apparently I was in an airplane accident on my way to Paris… I don't remember. The last thing I remember is going to sleep that one night after he kissed me for the first time but that is it.

I come out of the bathroom stall and jump when I see that Jake is standing there, leaning against the sink… We are in a bus station outside of Twillingate, on our way to St. Johns.

"You do know that you can't actually be in here," I raise my brow at him and run my hands under the icy cold water in the taps. I pump the soap dispenser and nothing comes out… typical… I try the next one and the next until I find one, which someone has filled with a bit of water, and I get some suds.

"Yeah—I'm not letting you out of my sight," he replies. "Are you ready?" he asks as I dry off my hands with some paper towel and toss it into the over-flowing trash can.

"Yep," I reply and Jacob wraps his arm around my shoulders and we exit the women's room with a few strange looks from a couple of old ladies.

"Young man, the sign says women's room," one of the old women pointed her boney finger at him, "use in your own washrooms last things we need is men in there messing it all up."

"Shut the fuck up," I snap at her, I'm in no mood for this, she jumps as well as Jacob at my return of words, "women are pigs in the washroom, toilet paper every where, sanitary napkins floating in the toilet and don't even get me started on the hover-bitches who piss all over the seats because they refuse to sit their ass down on the toilet… besides who said we were using the washroom… maybe we were having sex!"

"Well, I never!" the woman gasps.

"Well maybe you should and then you wouldn't wear such a sour face all the time," I shoots back at her.

"I love you," Jacob says with adoration on his face as he looks down at me. I smile back up at him and pull his arm, leading him away from these old bitches. We head to the bench terminal where our bus will be pulling through and sit down and wait. I yawn, I am exhausted from everything. Not knowing who you are can really tire a person out.

I glance over at Jacob and frown when I see him holding a cigarette in hand. My eyes nearly pop. "What the hell is this?" I snatch the cigarette from him and throw it into the lot. "Since when do you smoke?"

"Hey!" he says and watches it roll into a sewer. "It's recent."

"Well yeah, I guessed that… but it's over now because you're quitting," I say and put my hands into his coat pockets, searching for his cigarettes, "where do you keep them?"

"Can't I just make it through my last pack?" he asks, he sounds irritated at me insisting he stops this dirty habit. I knew he tasted weird when I had kissed him… I couldn't put my finger on it but I know it was smoke, now. He is already holding another cigarette in one hand and his lighter in the other.

"Do you know what this does to you?" I frown taking his second cigarette from him, he pulls out another and lights it, inhaling.

"Makes everything awesome," he replies and I roll my eyes. Jesus.

"Fine… you know what," I take his lighter and light the cigarette I am holding and inhale in deeply.

"What are you doing?" Jacob says with alarm.

"I am smoking… for every cigarette you smoke… I'll smoke one" I cough as the smoke comes out of my lungs, "then when we catch up to my parents you can explain to my father why his little girl is now a smoker."

Jacob stares at me as though I am bluffing and I take another drag of the cigarette, "okay, okay! Fine! I quit," he says taking both of our lit cigarettes and pounds them with his shoe into the cement. He then grabs his pack and lighter and walks over to the garbage and tosses everything inside. "It's your fault that I started to begin with."

"Oh then it is only fitting that it is my fault that you quit," I reply without demanding an explanation how I made him start smoking in the first place. He sits back down next to me and I examine his scowl. Wow, what a baby he is being about this.

The bus is empty accept for us and the driver… there are two other people sitting far away from each other at the front and Jake and I are at the back. We're riding for about an hour. I look out the window and realize that I am being stared at.

"What?" I laugh when I catch Jacob in the act.

"You know how many prayers I made that I'd see you again?" he whispers, leaning his head down and I can feel him breathing against my neck. My eyes roll back a little at the sensation. I am sure he is fully aware of the effect he has on me. I run my hand up the side of his neck. I can feel his pulse racing against my wrist. His head leans in closer and I can feel his searing hot lips against my neck… oh god…

"How many times?" I whisper, it is all I can think to say.

"Hm?" he mumbles, moving my hair away from my neck and kisses along my jaw.

"How many times did you pray?" I swallow, trying to keep my composure.

"Several times a day," Jacob mumbles, he reaches forward and hooks his arm under my knees, pulling me into his lap. I can feel my heart is really racing now. I wrap my arms around his neck and attack his lips with my own. I can almost smell and taste Jacob… he is heavily coated with the aroma of those stupid cigarettes but I know that it will fade and I should try to not let it get to me. He is quitting right now and I assume that he started to try and cope with my supposed death.

After about 20 minutes of heavy making out I pull away and look around the bus. The other two passengers don't seem bothered by it. The bus driver meets my eye in the reflection of the rear view mirror and just smiles. He looks about 60 and is probably reminiscing about young love… the thing is that when Jacob and I are 300 there will be 60 year olds looking at us, thinking of their youth.

"Hey… I'm not finished with you, yet," Jacob mumbles and gently takes my chin between his thumb and index finger and gives me a few more soft kisses on the lips.

"Finished now?" I chuckle.

"I just can't get enough of you, baby."

"Yeah… well there was a time where I was throwing myself at you and you didn't even look at me twice.

"I was an idiot," he replies and goes back to kissing my neck. I giggle and push his head back against the seat.

"You're lucky that I don't hold that against you," I reply and hold onto his hair, forcing his head back and run my tongue along his neck, making him groan.

"You're torturing me," he whispers, "we need to find a hotel room… our flight won't leave until tomorrow morning."

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't ya?" I raise my brow at him.

"Oh… well I mean… we can if you want to—I just thought cause you're acting all—we don't really have to—when ever you're ready, I mean," he sounds a little panicked and I have to hold my lips together to keep from laughing at him. He stares at me, trying to read my expression.

"Right… I'm going to talk to the bus driver… why don't you just… cool off," I whisper and get up from his lap and walk to the front of the bus—I can see him in the reflection of the driver's rear view mirror checking me out as I walk to the front… oh yes, I think I will torture him… just a little.

**So much on its way! Next chapter will be up shortly!**


	16. The home coming

Jacob's POV

I glance over to Nessie who is sleeping soundly with her head against my shoulder. I press my lips against the top of her head and then direct my attention back to the road. I felt so much anger before I reached Alice. I felt angry that they had all given up on Nessie being alive… but afterwards I realized that so much pain was felt for all and false hope would have done no one any good. How where they to know that the false hope would have been true hope?

When we landed in Halifax I rented this car and Alice sent directions to where Bella and Edward were staying. I remember when I reached Alice and she informed me that Bella and Edward took off from the group. I think back…

"_Alice?" I asked when she answered the phone nervously. She isn't used to not seeing what will happen. Nessie and I are sitting on a picnic bench in a random park near the bus station._

"_Jacob," she replied. She takes a few seconds to speak up, "Leah told me you were gone. She said you were going to hurt yourself." I don't know how Leah got that idea or why she was talking to Alice of all people. I guess that Leah can read me better then I thought since that was the plan until I came across Nessie._

"_I need to tell Bella something, put her on … who else is there?" I ask._

"_Everyone accept for Bella and Edward," she replied, "we're all in the living room of our new house synchronizing our school schedules for this fall. Jacob, you should consider joining us. Leah told me about everything… the drinking… the smoking… you need stability."_

"_Whatever—where can I reach Bella? Her cell phone says it is out of service," I tap my fingers, nervously. I haven't thought of what I was going to say to Bella or Edward._

"_They left to be on their own. Didn't give us a direct location because they weren't sure but they're in Nova Scotia, a small town call Bedford… What is the urgency to reach them?" Alice asks and I hear a plot noise. I imagine that she has dropped down on a couch and is swinging her legs back and forth as she does when she talks on the phone._

"_They're in Nova Scotia," I say to Nessie._

"_What? What are they doing there?" Nessie asks and I hear tumble as if Alice just fell off that couch that I pictured in my head._

"_Is that… is that who I think it is?" Alice says, almost screaming into the phone. I pull the phone away from my ear and put it on speakerphone. Alice does the same thing because I can hear the acoustics of the room now._

"_Uh… hey guys," Nessie says into the phone and I hear an outburst of cheerful people talking all over each other, we cannot make out what anyone is saying until it become quiet again._

"_See… we need to find Bella and Edward," I reply._

"_Head to Halifax and we'll give you directions from there—Nessie, where have you been?" Carlisle says, his voice filled with so much pain and guilt._

"_I'm sorry… I couldn't remember. I still done remember how I got here," she replied and I kiss her head._

"_We have to go… we'll see you soon. Meet us in Nova Scotia, alright!" I replied and we say our goodbyes and hang up._

I glance at my phone. It has been dead since arriving in Halifax.

I see the long dirt road stretch in front of us and I turn into it. I can see the large white house at the end. That's the one I guess. I see Nessie wake up and look up at me with a smile. I love it when she wakes up from sleeping. I glance ahead and see about four different cars parked in the drive. Looks like the Cullen's beat us there.

I slow the car because the road is getting bumpier but when I see Edward and Bella appear from outside the front door and I stop the car all together because they are running towards us, unable to contain themselves.

Nessie steps out of the car and runs towards them, meeting them half way in an embrace. I step out of the car and lean against the driver's side door watching as they both embrace her and take turns holding onto her and making comments about how she has grown and how beautiful she is. Nessie's eyes are filled with happy tears and if Bella and Edward could cry then I suspect their eyes would be tearing up as well.

Bella holds Nessie and talks to her. I see Edward walk towards me and I cross my arms.

"Jacob," he says.

"Edward," I reply and examine his expression. It is difficult to read and I am shocked when the stone cold vampire hugs me for a short moment.

"Thank you for bringing my girl home to us. My gratitude is yours—I owe you everything," he says.

"I want her," I reply as soon as the words come out of his mouth and I watch him twitch with a bit of hesitation and then he sighs.

"She will have to decide that but if you are asking for my blessing," he makes a face and I am enjoying this. He is completely tortured by this. Good. "I'm working on it," he said. Well that was unspectacular. I watch Edward look at me; this reading mind thing is a thorn in my side.

I look past him and see Nessie heading towards me. She steps up on her toes and kissed my lips, "lets roll," she says and gets into the car.

"Where?" I frown and get in.

"We can't stay here in the middle of the road, lets go to the house," she points and when I look back up everyone is already waiting in front of the house. All of the Cullens seem to be holding such an anxious composure to allow Edward and Bella first crack at welcoming Nessie back.

Once we pull up to the house everyone takes turns hugging and welcoming Nessie that when I finally get her back the sky is starting to dim. We all settle in and Nessie begins to explain what happened.

"So then he turns out to be a freak who wants to chain me up and kill me or god knows what… thankfully I get my memory back and kick his ass a little before calling the cops and busting him and his mother. Basically how Jacob ended up in my room was fate I suppose and now I am here," Nessie says. She is sitting next to me on a small white couch. I have my arm wrapped around her securely.

"I will forever be grateful for him saving your life but if I ever run into him in a dark ally I cannot be responsible for what happens," Edward mumbles.

"He was really quite delicious," Nessie replies and Jasper and Emmett laugh.

"You bit him?" Edward is shocked.

"He tried to cover my mouth! I had no choice… it was a life or death decision that was like chocolate cake and cold milk," Nessie grinned up at me and I smile down at her and kiss her nose. I'm not going to scold her for biting that homicidal maniac.

"Anyways…" Edward says and taps his fingers. "Lets talk about schools."

"Well, goodnight everyone," Nessie says getting up from the couch.

"Nessie," Edward says with a tone and she huffs, sitting back down. I wrap both my arms around her and kiss her cheek.

"Come on, Edward. She has been through enough of an ordeal. Does she really need to think about schools tonight?" I ask him.

"Tomorrow then?" he says and I feel Nessie lean into me with a sigh.

"Nessie, life goes on," he says and I feel angry. I don't like him replying her thoughts.

"She said she wanted a breather," Edward filled me in.

"Well I think she deserves one," Bella says after a long moment of sitting there, deep in thought. "She's been through so much, Edward… we can enroll her late if we have to but lets not force her into classes if she needs more time."

"Thanks, mom," Nessie says and gets up again and kisses everyone and gives them all hugs. "Good night," she says and I smile at her and kiss her softly before she takes off. I nod at everyone and am about to join her when I hear Edward clear his through.

"Where do you think you're going?" he says.

"To bed-."

"Not with my daughter. You two are not married and there is a perfectly good spare room right up stairs for you," he says and I feel a bit angry… seriously? This is stupid. My intent was to actually sleep not sleep 'with' Nessie. Fucking—augh. Besides, I just got her back, I am a little paranoid about not having my eye on her.

"Listen," I say giving Edward a cold glare. "Let me put this so you can understand. The last time I let you order us apart she ended up supposedly dead. I am not taking my eye off of her ever. If you don't like it then—well I really don't care," I say, "you said you owed me everything I said that I wanted her… Enough said, goodnight," I reply and watch Edward step towards me but Bella grabs his shoulder.

"Goodnight," I say again and head into Nessie's room.

I see Nessie curled up in the blankets with the lamp on. I take my shirt off, tossing it onto the floor and crawl into the center of the bed, turning off the lamp. I wrap an arm around her, kissing her cheek tender. Nessie turns into my embrace and immediately falls asleep in my arms

**(Sorry it has been a while. Was so busy. Had a wedding in the family and had to go outta town for that and I've just been super busy but I am back now Please leave a comment they are always appreciated.)**


End file.
